


falling for three babysitters

by applekenma



Series: BokuAkaKuroKen ♥ [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou is Good With Kids, Bokuto and Kuroo are so whipped, Christmas Fluff, Everyone are children except for bokuakakuroken, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kid Fic, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: Akaashi and Kenma are two tired daycare teachers, but when two crazy men enter the classroom, it gets even crazier.orA cute story about how four men get together over babysitting eight chaotic children
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BokuAkaKuroKen ♥ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846750
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	falling for three babysitters

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind for a few days now and I had to write it (Yeah, I write everything I think of without even knowing how it's going to go)! Also, I don't really have that much experience of taking care of children, so sorry if some things are off.
> 
> Here are the children's ages:  
> Hinata- 1 year old  
> Kageyama- 10 months old  
> Yaku- 3 years old  
> Lev- 1 year old  
> Suga- 3 years old  
> Daichi- 3 years old  
> Iwaizumi- 3 years old  
> Oikawa- 3 years old

“Hajime, don’t hit Tooru with the book-!” Kenma helplessly tried to stop the three-year-old from hurting the brunette, but it was pointless, considering he was carrying two sleeping infants on his front and back.

Before Kenma could stop the disaster from happening, Tooru started wailing hysterically. Kenma huffed and walked over to the two boys.

“Now, Hajime,” Kenma gave the spiky-haired boy a pointed look, “Why did you hit Tooru with the book?”

“He’s a meanie,” Hajime pointed at Tooru accusingly with a pout.

“But that doesn’t mean you have to hit him,” Kenma picked up the brunette, trying to shush him. “Apologize to Tooru, Hajime,” he said after Tooru had calmed down a bit. 

“ _Sorry_ ,” Hajime snarled at Tooru, making the latter whimper.

“Hajime,” Kenma glared at the boy, but it didn’t have any heat in it, as to not scare the little boy, “you have to mean it.”

Hajime kicked his feet on the ground and mumbled, “Sorry for hitting you with the book, Tooru.”

“Now, Tooru, apologize to Hajime,” Kenma said as he put the brunette down.

“Sorry,” he rubbed his snot-filled nose on his sleeve. “Meanie,” he added under his breath.

Kenma sighed as the boys calmed down and continued playing with the toys from the toy box. Kenma turned around to see Akaashi staring at him with an apologetic smile.

“Do you need help,” he asked. 

Kenma shook his head with a small smile, “No, I’m fine. These two just had a little fight.” Kenma pointed to Hajime and Tooru, who was now happily playing with action figures.

“That’s good,” Akaashi hummed and glanced around the classroom to see Yaku give a cold stare to Lev, who was crawling happily across the room. Daichi and Suga were cuddled together in one corner of the room, reading a book together. Hinata and Kageyama were sleeping soundly on Kenma’s back and chest. Akaashi smiled.  
Everything was going well. For now.

“Aren’t there supposed to be two new teachers coming today,” Akaashi asked as he separated grabbed Yaku before he could throw his shoe at poor baby, Lev.

Kenma grunted softly. These two babies were killing his body. “Yeah, they should be here any minute now.”

Akaashi looked at Kenma with a small frown, “I can take one of the babies if you’d like.”

“Please,” Kenma groaned and Akaashi chuckled, making Kenma’s heart swoon, “Thank you, Akaashi.”

“I said you could call me Keiji since I call you, Kenma,” Akaashi said with a smile as he took the sleeping Tobio into his arms.

A light blush blossomed on Kenma’s cheeks, “Um, okay, Keiji.”

Akaashi smiles for the hundredth time that day. Whenever Kenma’s around, he can’t help but smile at the beautiful figure.

“Let’s clean up before they get here,” Akaashi suggested and clapped his hands to get the children’s attention, but not too loud so the babies wouldn’t wake up. “Everyone, we are going to have two new teachers coming today, so let’s make a good impression and clean up!”

“New teachers?!”

“What?!”

“Oooh…”

The children murmured in excitement. The children cleaned up rather quickly, which Kenma and Akaashi were grateful for. Just when the last book was placed on the bookshelf, there was a loud knock on the door, which made the two infants jump and wake up.

Kenma and Akaashi huffed loudly. Akaashi volunteered to quiet the babies down while Kenma went to answer the colorful sticker-filled door.

“Hello?” Kenma froze upon seeing two men who stood at the door. Not just two men. Two _hot_ men. “Are you the two teachers who’re supposed to be coming today?”

“Yep! I’m Bokuto Koutarou,” the man with the owl-like eyes said pointed to himself, “and that’s Kuroo Tetsurou!” He jabbed a thumb to the guy with the bad bed-hair.  
“I can introduce myself,” Kuroo mumbled but sent a smile towards Kenma.

“Okay…” Kenma said slowly, “You know how to take care of children, right?”

“Of course!” They both exclaimed like that was the dumbest thing someone had said, “Why else would we be here,” Kuroo added.

“Okay, then, you can come in then. Grab the apron,” Kenma pointed to the side where there were two colorful aprons neatly folded, “They already have your names on it, so just grab yours.”

“I feel so special,” Kuroo grabbed his bright red apron, looking at in amazement.

Kenma smiled slightly in amusement and went back to where Akaashi was changing Shouyou’s diaper.

“Oh, are you guys the new teachers,” Akaashi turned around to look at the two men who were mesmerized by the colorful drawings hung up on the walls. 

“O-Oh, yes, we are,” Bokuto jumped and stared at the man in front of him. He flushed in embarrassment, realizing that he was being rude and bowed profusely.

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou,” He exclaimed louder than he intended to, making the kids turn to look at the new teachers in curiosity. They immediately ran up to them and bombarded them with questions.

“Are you are new teachers?!”

“You look like an owl!”

“Your hair is weird!”

“Guys, we have to be nice to them,” Akaashi softly chided the children, who quieted down, knowing what it was like when they got Akaashi mad. Akaashi turned back to the two dumbfounded men and gave them an apologetic look.

“Sorry about that, they’re just really excited.”

“No, no, we get it! They look like great kids,” Kuroo waved a hand dismissively. Bokuto nodded in agreement.

 _Hm, they look like teacher material. Maybe they won’t be so bad_ , Akaashi noted.

“Okay, everyone, let’s introduce ourselves to Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san,” Akaashi gathered the kid’s attention once again. 

“Okay,” The children, except for the infants, of course, shouted in unison. 

“I’m Oikawa Tooru,” the brunette shouted cheerfully, throwing a peace sign.

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” Hajime grumbled as he looked at the floor.

“Sugawara Koushi,” the gray-haired boy grinned.

“I’m Sawamura Daichi,” Daichi went to stand protectively in front of Koushi, making the latter look at him in confusion.

“I’m Yaku Morisuke,” The brown-haired boy murmured, still fixing Lev with a cold stare. 

Shouyou babbled happily on Kenma’s back and Kageyama blew raspberries as his response from Akaashi’s arms, making the teachers chuckle. Lev just continued to crawl around the room happily.

“Now that everyone has introduced themselves, it’s lunchtime,” Kenma said and the kids quickly went to sit around the big round table in the corner of the classroom. “Everyone’s lunchboxes are in their assigned cubbies,” Kenma pointed to the cubbies that were on the other side of the room, “so just pass those out to the children.”

Kuroo and Bokuto nodded. That isn’t so hard.

The quickly passed out the kid’s assigned lunch boxes and gathered at the round table.

“What about the babies,” Kuroo asked as he looked at Hinata, who was strapped onto the front of Kenma’s chest, babbling loudly.

“That’s where you guys come in,” Kenma slid two containers of baby food towards the men, both of them raised an eyebrow at each other but listened to the shorter man. Kenma grabbed Lev, who was walking on the ground and put him in Kuroo’s lap, then he unstrapped Shouyou from the baby carrier and put him in Bokuto’s.

“You just have to feed them the baby food, simple. You know how to do that, right?”

“Yes, we do! Why do you keep asking anyway,” Kuroo asked while he tried to calm the squirming baby in his lap.

“I’m just asking, sorry if I offended you,” Kenma said unapologetically, making the two men pout slightly.

“Aw, you’re so cute,” Bokuto cooed at the orange-haired baby. Shouyou looked up at the older man in curiosity, then he started giggling hysterically.

Bokuto beamed happily, “Look, he already likes me!” Bokuto fed Shouyou his baby food, both of them talking together happily.

Kuroo, on the other hand, wasn’t haven’t a good time.

“Lev!,” Kuroo whined as the silver-haired baby spat out his disgusting carrot-flavored baby food. Kenma had to suppress the urge to laugh as Lev happily rubbed the food all over his face, but he wasn’t _that_ cruel, so he handed the poor man some napkins to clean the mess up.

“He does that sometimes,” Kenma said. Kuroo just pouted like a child and continued to feed the baby.

Meanwhile, Akaashi was feeding Tobio his milk while looking after the three-year-old children, who were being good for the most part, until Tooru “accidentally” threw a carrot at Koushi, hitting him right on the forehead.

“OW,” Koushi dramatically exclaimed at the brunette. Daichi immediately got up from his spot beside Koushi and stomped up to Tooru.

“Oh no,” Akaashi mumbled and handed Tobio to Kenma, “Can you feed him while I try to separate them?” Kenma nodded and took Tobio from Akaashi’s arms.

“It was an accident,” Tooru cried as Daichi glared at the older boy, raising a fist as a warning. Before anything bad could happen, Akaashi quickly separated the boys.

“Daichi!” Akaashi exclaimed as he saw that the boy was about to punch Tooru in the face if it wasn’t for his fast reflexes. 

“What were you about to do to, Tooru,” Akaashi asked as he crossed his arms, looking at Daichi in disappointment.

Daichi looked down in shame, but he still had an angry look in his eyes, “Tooru hurt Koushi!”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean you should hit him,” Akaashi sighed as he turned to Tooru, “And you. Go apologies to Koushi.”

“Okay,” Tooru whimpered as he dragged his feet towards Koushi’s seat, “I’m sorry for hitting you with my carrot, Koushi,” he murmured. He could hear Hajime snickering in the background and Akaashi sent him a look that said ‘you better not make one more peep’, and he fell silent.

“It’s okay…” Koushi mumbled, still rubbing the spot on his forehead.

“Koushi, does it hurt?” Akaashi crouched down so he was eye-level with the silver-haired boy, observing his forehead.

“No, I’m okay,” Koushi gave a small smile. Akaashi nodded with a small smile on his own and sighed as he sat back in his seat, watching the children closely.

“Are they always like that,” Bokuto chuckled as he watched the children bicker. Shouyou had already finished eating so he let him play on the floor beside him. 

“Yeah, basically,” Kenma shrugged, letting Tobio walk on the ground after he finished his food.

“I’m so tired already,” Kuroo groaned softly as he put Lev on the floor, Lev giggled at him with innocent eyes, making him roll his eyes playfully. Kenma couldn’t help but laugh a little at their interaction, making Kuroo’s heart do acrobatic flips in his chest.

* * *

After lunchtime was over and the children had cleaned up their area, it was nap time. Kenma and Akaashi were in charge of lulling the babies to sleep, while Bokuto and Kuroo told the toddlers a “bedtime story”.

“...And then I jumped _really_ high and spiked the ball _really_ hard and WHAM,” Boktuo exclaimed, making the kids jump in excitement, “The ball landed smack on the floor and I scored a point for the team!” Bokuto animatedly made hand-gestures as he was telling the children the story of his old volleyball days.  
“Bokuto, you’re supposed to be getting them to sleep, not keeping them awake,” Kuroo smirked at the children who were gathered around Bokuto, wanting to hear more about the former volleyball player.

“But they _need_ to hear about my awesomeness,” Bokuto whined like a child before Akaashi sent him a deadly glare, and he fell quiet with a sheepish grin.

Kuroo grabbed a book from the bookshelf nearby, deciding to be the story-teller for today instead of Bokuto. Not even fifteen minutes into the story, the kids started to doze off due to Kuroo’s soothing voice telling the story. Even Bokuto started to shift in and out of consciousness.

Kenma and Akaashi had successfully lulled the babies to sleep, all of them sleeping soundly in one big crib.

“Finally…” Kenma went to turn off the room’s light and flopped down on one of the many beanbag chairs that were scattered around the room.

Akaashi smiled and came to sit next to him, “Tired?”

Kenma turned around to face Akaashi but stopped when he realized how close in proximity they were to each other.

 _Stop it_ … Kenma begged his heart to stop beating outside of his ribcage.

“Kenma, are you okay?” Akaashi brushed some of Kenma’s hair away from his face so he could place a hand on his forehead and Kenma wondered if this man was trying to kill him today.

“I’m fine,” Kenma muttered as he tried to fight the blush that was trying to creep up his cheeks.

“Hey, stop flirting over there and come look!” The two men heard Kuroo whisper-shout, making them flush in embarrassment. They looked to where Kuroo was pointing to see Bokuto sprawled out on the floor with all the children laying on top of him, all of them out like a light.

“He must’ve been really tired,” Akaashi chuckled as he grabbed a large blanket from one of the cabinets and laid it on the sleeping figures. He also took a few pictures because he knew the moms would want to see this _adorable_ sight. 

“Looking at them makes me really tired too,” Kuroo rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“Then rest,” Kenma insisted as he made his way back onto the beanbag chair, letting himself fall asleep as well.

* * *

Kenma had woken up by the sound of knocking on the room door. Kenma turned on his phone and groaned at the bright “4:10” shining on his phone.

 _We slept for almost three hours?!_ Kenma looked at the time in disbelief. They were supposed to take the kids outside after their one and a half hour nap, but they slept way over time. Kenma groggily rubbed his eyes but felt a slight weight on the side of his body. He turned around and froze upon seeing Akaashi’s body pressed against his, the man still sleeping soundly.

“K-Keiji,” Kenma whispered and he tried to nudge the man off of him. “Keiji!” he said louder.

Akaashi groaned and his eyes fluttered open, but they became wide as he saw the situation they were in. He immediately got up, flustered.

“I’m so sorry, Kenma, I-I don’t know-”

“It-It’s fine. I know it was an accident, so everything is fine,” Kenma insisted, but he knew his face was on fire by now, but he didn’t really need to mention that now.

“Anyways, go wake up Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san, the parents are here now,” Kenma said and he hurriedly fixed his hair so it wouldn’t look messy, turned on the light, and opened the door to eight mothers waiting to pick up their child.

“Good afternoon, Kenma-kun,” Shouyou’s mom greeted cheerfully.

Kenma bowed politely in response, “Hello, Hinata-san. The children are still sleeping so I’ll go wake them up now.” The mothers nodded while Kenma quickly went to get the children. 

He stumbled upon Kuroo and Bokuto trying to balance the children in their arms, both of them looking disheveled. The children were wide awake by now, hanging on their arms like koalas.

Kenma just shook his head and told them to go take them to their owner.

“And who are you…?” Tooru’s mom tilted her head in confusion.

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou and this is Kuroo Tetsurou,” Bokuto answered with a grin as he pointed to Kuroo, “We’re the new teachers who came today.”

The mom’s nodded their head in understanding.

“Your children were great today and we’re looking forward to taking care of them throughout the year,” Kuroo bowed politely. The mom’s smiled, impressed by their politeness.

“Well, Bokuto-kun, Kuroo-kun, thank you for taking care of our children,” Lev’s mother smiled as she took Lev from Kuroo’s arms.

“You’re welcome,” they both grinned.

Once everyone said their goodbyes and the children left the classroom, Bokuto and Kuroo shouted loudly.

“Can you guys be quiet,” Kenma hissed.

“You always ruin the fun, Kenma,” Kuroo gave him a wonky smile. Kenma rolled his eyes and headed out of the classroom.

“You guys are free to go since the day is over,” Kenma gathered his bag and headed out the door.

“Thank you for having us,” Bokuto and Kuroo exclaimed. Akaashi quickly gathered his things and headed out the door with Kenma, Bokuto and Kuroo following soon after.

“Hey, since we just met, can I have your numbers? I already have Bo’s so I just need yours” Kuroo asked, already taking out his phone. The two men shrugged and agreed to exchange numbers, not knowing the many texts that will be coming through.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this rushed chapter, guys! I promise the upcoming chapters will be better!  
> Comments and Kudos make me happy :)  
> Come interact with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/applekenma?lang=en)  
> I have so many cute ideas to write for the upcoming chapters 🙉✨


End file.
